


C0rRūpt_Rę§tarț

by TiredAndCrazy



Series: The Main Timeline [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Gore, Hallucinations, Murder-Suicide, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Violence, killer sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredAndCrazy/pseuds/TiredAndCrazy
Summary: The timeline's been corrupted. The journey hasn't even started yet.(P.S. Killer Sans was made by tumblr user Rahafwabas.)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale), Sans & Undyne (Undertale)
Series: The Main Timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670314
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. As Always

**Author's Note:**

> I love copy and paste

The artificial underground stars cast a blueish white light across Snowdin town, making the snow glow.

All was peaceful in the chilly town.

Almost.

Sans awoke with a loud gasp, and clamped his hand over his mouth, in fear of waking up Papyrus with his hyperventilating and rapid breathing.

Usually, when he woke, it would've ended there and he would've just been a little shaky.

But it was different. Something different happened in his dream. Something New.

It was very vague as he tryed to recall the dream which was another strange thing. Usually, his dreams were very vivid, and would usually revolve around the genocide run.

But it was different.

It was fuzzy and hard to see, but there was one thing he could remember crystal clear.

There was a knife in his hand.

There was a blizzard happening around him.

And in front of him was his brother looking like he was trying to give him a hug.

So Sans obliged, thinking what could go wrong?

Everything.

Sans walked forward a few steps before he turned ridgid, as it felt his body was not his own.

And the next few things that happened is what scared, and shocked Sans the most.

A knife was in his hand, and he shredded his brother to pieces.

And that's when the dream ended, due to him jolting awake in fear.

Sans calmed himself down considerably, but he was still shaking and was wobbly on his feet, he discovered as he got up to slip on his hoodie over his tan sweater.

He figured he might as well go on a walk to clear his head.

He slipped on his slippers, and vanished.

Sans popped back into existence outside his house.

He looked around at the sleeping town.

Snowdin was actually pretty beautiful at night. The fake stars shined like the real ones. The streetlamps cast a warm golden glow. And the snow sparkled like a sea of diamonds.

But don't ask him how he knows what stars look like.

If someone asked him he would just say he saw them in a book.

But in actuality, Sans had seen the stars many times on the surface when Frisk did the pacifist run in an alternate timeline.

Hm.

Sans wondered what Frisk was doing now.

She said she had to clear her mind and fix something after last time's neutral run.

So she reset this timeline a month back to 'clear her head'.

Sans really didn't mind, as long as she didn't come back, just to kill his brother.

But it really puzzled him. What did the kid have to fix?

Other than the genocide route of course. He thought bitterly, as bile seemed rise from out of nowhere.

He didn't know why, but he was p1ssed!

Why would a kid want to kill all their friends, anyway? Curiosity?

Sans grew angrier and more furious the more he thought about it.

It was ridiculous!

What kind of kid would befriend and save a whole nation of monsters that all love and respected them, just to manipulate time and come back and kill them all?

A sick one.

Yeah, he got that they died over and over again to monsters before even coming out of the Ruins and he actually felt pretty bad, which was why he never fought her in the neutral or pacifist runs. Well, other than being too lazy.

And yeah, they all deserved a little karma. But what would you do, if you were faced with a seemingly innocent creature that could actually wipe you and your kind out without even trying? Yeah, some couldn't be justified by that statement like Undyne.

But to come back and murder them all in cold blood? That's just sick!

I mean, there were some monsters that didn't deserve it at all.

Like Alphys and Papyrus, and Toriel.

Papyrus was too nice.

Alphys didn't so much as lay a scale on her.

And Toriel just wanted to take care of her.

But they were killed anyway, along with everyone else.

It enraged and puzzled him to no end.

But Sans was snapped out of his spiel of hateful thoughts towards the human, when a tuft of snow fell onto his skull, landing with a soft and wet sounding 'pufft'.

Sans was so caught up in his thoughts, that his feet had done all the work and had taken him to the door of the Ruins.

Sans shrugged and sat down against the door.

He knew it was too early to try and talk to Toriel.

One, the kid had reset to about a week before they met. And two, even if they had already met, she wouldn't be awake right now. It was the middle of the night. Who else would be up at such ungodly hours? Well, other than him of course.

So he just sat there. Spacing out and thinking about random things.

Then he looked around.

And looked into deeps of the forest around the Ruins door.

And he realized he had never thought to journey through those woods. Mostly because he was too lazy and or tired to do so. But he had nothing to do. And he knew he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon anyway.

So why not? He thought as he went east of the Ruins door.

So he walked.

At first it was just the plain trees and snow. But as he wandered further in, things became intresting.

The trees had geometrical shapes made of icicles.

There were light purple and light blue flowers in little patches where the snow wasn't so deep.

And as the trees thinned out, he was led into a clearing.

And he was rewarded with a beautiful blue lake.

There was ice around the edges where the flowers also grew. But the water itself remained untouched by the cold.

Behind the lake was a huge tree. A different kind, from the looks of it. The tree had the geometrical shaped icicles hanging far down from the leaves and branches that almost touched the ground.

Creating a small area under the tree that would make you feel a little isolated from the rest of the world. But it was perfect for him.

Peaceful. Quiet. And isolated.

Perfect.

Why didn't I think about this before? I could've found this place way earlier! He thought gleefully.

Sans went over to sit under the tree.

It was so peaceful.

Being able to escape from reality.

And just take a really...long...

"nap." Sans said yawning and eyes drifting closed.

\------


	2. Another Regular Day in Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like doing chapter summaries

The artificial sun light woke the residents of the town. The town buzzed, as monsters prepared breakfast and got dressed and prepared for another day.

Papyrus was another one that got ready for his day.

Hopping out of bed at the break of dawn, he put on his 'battle body' and tread quickly downstairs to make breakfast spaghetti for him and his brother.

He loved making spaghetti. And he would've never discovered his passion if he had never met his great friend, Undyne. Speaking of Undyne, he had a training session with her today! He needed to hurry get him and Sans out the door!

His oven dinged signaling the spaghetti was done.

Time to call that lazy bones down! He thought cheerfully.  
He used a new recipe for the breakfast spaghetti and couldn't wait for someone else to try it. It would definitely 'wow' Undyne.

"SANS! COME DOWN AND EAT!" Papyrus yelled upstairs.

Papyrus walked back into the kitchen considering that done. Even though Sans didn't say anything back which was strange because he usually does...

He's probably still a little half sleep. Papyrus thought to himself.

Papyrus plated the dish and waited for Sans to come downstairs.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Papyrus huffed. Sans wasn't coming down anytime soon.

So I will just get him myself!

Papyrus got up from where he was seated and dashed upstairs.

He knocked on the door because it was usually locked.

No answer. Maybe try calling him?

"SANS, GET UP! THIS IS NO TIME FOR BOONDOGGLING!"

No answer.

Papyrus didn't really want to admit that he was a little worried.

But he was.

So he tried to open the door.

And it clicked open.

Papyrus peeked in the room to try and spot Sans. When he didn't see him through the crack, he opened the door fully and stepped in.

Papyrus jumped as he heard something crunch under his boot. He lifted it up to be met with an empty chisps bag.

Papyrus deadpanned. He hated his brother's living habits. He'd ask Sans to clean his room but he never did. Well, if he did it barely made a difference. Papyrus just couldn't understand how someone he was related to could live in such filth.

Papyrus turned his sockets from the bag, and scanned the room for Sans.

As he didn't see him, his worry and concern grew. Why wasn't Sans here?

Maybe he decided to take a nap in my room. Yeah. He's probably in there. Papyrus thought, trying to calm himself down. His brother was probably just off napping. As usual.

Papyrus went back down the hall and and found the door knob under all the police tape he put on to decorate his door.

He opened the door to be met with...

No Sans.

He wasn't worrying. He really wasn't.

He was freaking out.

Papyrus grabbed his phone and rushed outside, speed dialing Undyne.

She picked up after the first two rings and greeted him as loudly as always.

"HEY PUNK!" She yelled through the speaker.

Papyrus thanked bajeesus he didn't have eardrums or they would be busted.

"HELLO UNDYNE! BUT I HAVE NO TIME FOR PLEASANTRIES RIGHT NOW! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

Undyne immediately got serious.

"What is it?"

"SANS IS MISSING!"

"When and where was he last seen?"

"WHEN HE READ ME MY BEDTIME STORY AND TUCKED ME IN!"

Undyne's seriousness couldn't help but falter at that, and she turned away from the the phone and snickered for a moment, before putting back on her mask of seriousness.

"Okay. If he doesn't show up soon, I'll send out a search party for him. I'll also keep and eye out for him when I go on my patroll. Okay?"

"OKAY." Papyrus said calming down slightly. Yeah, Sans was probably just somewhere sleeping.

"Okay. Bye punk! Find your brother. And I'll see you at training."

"OKAY. BYE." Papyrus said hanging up the phone.

Sans will show up eventually. He always does.

In fact, there he is. Wait what?

"SANS?!" Papyrus said aloud in suprise.

There Sans was, walking down the path through the town. He turned and faced Papyrus with a suprised look, like he wasn't expecting to see him.

"oh, hey bro-!" San yelped as he was pulled of his feet in a hug that had him dangling above the ground.

"DON'T YOU 'HEY BRO' ME! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL MORNING!"

Sans grimaced.

He shouldn't be making Papyrus worry over something he did.

"yea...I'm sorry bro, I didn't mean to make ya worry 'bout me." Sans said with a slightly self-depreciating tone.

Papyrus caught on and let his anger turn into concern.

"BROTHER, DON'T SAY THAT! YOU PERFECTLY DESERVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS' WORRY! YOU ARE HIS BROTHER AFTER ALL. AND ANY BROTHER OF PAPYRUS DESERVES IT. AND I ONLY HAVE ONE BROTHER! AND THAT IS YOU! SO YOU DESERVE ALL MY LOVE AND AFFECTION!" Papyrus said, all while beaming at Sans.

Sans smiled.

"you always seem to know what to say pap." Sans said, cuddling closer to Papyrus.

"OF COURSE I DO! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!"

Sans chuckled. His brother was so cool.

"WELL, NOW THAT THAT'S OVER WITH, CAN WE FINALLY GO EAT BREAKFAST? KNOW WHAT, NEVER MIND! IT'S PROBABLY COLD BY NOW!"

"that's fine. let's just go to Grillby's." Sans said wiggling out of Papyrus' grip and falling to the ground.

"NO! NOT THE GREASE TRAP!" Papyrus groaned.

"hey, bro, they have milk." Sans said, coaxing Papyrus to go.

"HMMMMM...FINE! BUT I WILL NOT ORDER ANY OF THE GREASE FOOD!" Papyrus said, reluctantly agreeing.

So they set off to Grillby's before their shifts started.

Just another day in Snowdin.  
_______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, when I update, the chapter will always appear on wattpad first.


	3. ...Dude what the heck you say-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wadafuck bruh?

The brothers stepped through the barrier of warmth and into the even warmer Grillby's.

Everyone greeted Sans and Papyrus as they walked in, Sans sitting in his usual spot, and Papyrus taking residence in the stool right beside him.

"so, you want the milkshake, or just regular milk?" Sans asked, turning to Papyrus.

"MILKSHAKE." He responded, looking at his paper watch.

Sans nodded and flagged Grillby down so he could take their order.

"i'll have the usual, and the bro will have a milkshake."

Grillby nodded and went to the back as Sans muttered a 'thanks'.

The brothers just sat in silence fidgeting, before Papyrus spoke up.

"SO, SANS, WHERE WERE YOU?"

"took a walk." San said nonchalantly, with a shrug.

Papyrus gave him a look of suspicion. 

Since when does Sans take walks early in the morning?

"AND WHY DID YOU TAKE A WALK SO EARLY IN THE MORNING?" Papyrus voiced.

Sans inwardly cringed. He should've known he was going to get asked this question. And he really didn't like lying to Papyrus.  
But was he really going to say, 'hey paps, I have nightmares about a kid that murdered everyone in the underground in an alternate timeline. And I'm so scared, even though it technically didn't happen like that one time we went to the surface.'? Ha Ha. No. So he opted on lying to Papyrus, no matter how much he hated it.

"one of my friends saw something in the bushes by his house, so he called me over to help see what it was." Sans said, scratching his cheekbones.

Papyrus gave him that look again, but left it at that.

Papyrus wasn't naïve. He was onto him. He knew something was amiss. But he let it go. For now.

Just as they finished talking, their food came.

Sans had a basket with fries and a hotdog with ketchup as a drink. And Papyrus a long glass of milk mixed with chocolate and some mint. With whipped cream, a kitten cherry, and chocolate chips.

Papyrus downed the drink and nibbled the cherry, while Sans guzzled at his ketchup.

Sans took a bite out of some french fries while Papyrus watched with mild intrest.

Sans noticed, and smiled as he nudged the basket towards Papyrus.

Papyrus looked at it for a moment, before cautiously grabbing a fry, as if it would explode with one wrong move, and took a bite out of it. His eyes seemed to light up, and he grabbed a couple more and turned away as he gobbled them down in an instance. Sans chuckled and flagged grillby. "this guy over here needs an extra large basket of these things," Sans said pointing his thumb towards Papyrus, as Grillby nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Sans took a couple more french fries, before grabbing his hotdog and leaving the rest for Papyrus. Papyrus ate both the rest of Sans fries and his own.

Sans just watched as he sipped on his ketchup, occasionally snickering.

Papyrus ate like a starving dog, and ended up drawing the attention of a small crowd, amazed at how much and how fast he was eating.

When he finished, he noticed the people watching and his face was flushed with a light orange.

"U-UH...TIME TO GO ON PATROLL SANS!" Papyrus stammered out, as he yanked Sans from the chair and out the door, with Sans quickly telling Grillby to put it on his tab.

They were met once again with chilly air of Snowdin. Not that it bothered them much. Skeletons had a higher tolerance to freezing and scorching temperatures. For them, Snowdin just felt like a autumn day with the sun shining.

The two walked in silence for half of the trip to their posts. Before Sans spoke up, with a teasing grin on his face.

"so...I thought ya said ya didn't eat 'grease food'?" Sans said with air quotes.

Papyrus huffed, and then replied.

"I GUESS GRILLBY'S ISN'T THAT BAD. BUT IT IS STILL UNHEALTHY!"

Sans laughed.

"heh! Ya didn't say that when downed and gobbled up that milkshake and french fries." Sans said teasingly.

Papyrus huffed again.

"NYEH! WHATEVER!" He said looking away and crossing his arms.

"awww paps! Don't be like that!"

"HMPF!"

"paps, why'd you have to give me the cold-shoulder?" Sans said with a snicker.

Papyrus' eye sockets bulged and he whipped his head around to face Sans.

"SANS NO!"

"sans yes!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Papyrus screeched, as he dropped to his knees in the snow, head tilted towards the ceiling.

Sans was pretty sure anyone within a 3-mile radius heard the screech, but he didn't care. He was having fun with his brother. And if they had a problem with that, they would have to deal with him.

If anyone had a problem, he would kill them. Torture them to no end. Make sure they never had anything to say again. ÇØWĒŘ ÎŅ FÊÅŔ.  
ĶİĽŁ-

"SANS...?" Sans was knocked out of his spiel morbid thoughts, as Papyrus called his name.

Sans plastered his signature grin back on his face. And looked back up at Papyrus.

"yea bro?" Sans questioned.

"UH...ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus said, concern written all over his features.

"Uh, yea. Why'd ya ask?" Sans asked, genuinely confused. What had he done that made Papyrus look so worried all of a sudden.

"WELL, WHEN I RECOVERED FROM MY FIT OF FRUSTRATION, I LOOKED DOWN AND YOU...HAD THIS...STRANGE LOOK ON YOUR FACE, AND YOU WERE MUMBLING? AND IT KINDA SCARED ME?" Papyrus finished, looking slightly disturbed.

Sans' smile dropped a little at that. What was that about? Maybe the lack of sleep was finally catching up to him.

"I guess you just rattled my bones a little when you screamed out of nowhere." Sans said brushing it off.

"ARE YOU SU-" Papyrus cut himself off and face smacked when he took note of the pun.

"SANS, I AM DISOWNING YOU." Papyrus said, deadpanning.

"noooo! Paps take me back!" Sans pleaded.

"NO." Papyrus said in the same tone.

Sans sunk to the ground.

"aaaaahhhhh. you're so mean. One could say...your heart is frozen."

Papyrus started vibrating. He turned around and Sans could swear he saw fire in his eyes.

*cue the Run meme*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Papyrus chased around Sans screaming, and Sans running away laughing.

The town watched as the brothers laughed and played like they were kids again.

They pretty much were just adult kids.

Too bad the good times wouldn't last.  
____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, if you didn't read announcement, my name on wattpad is Vannabeanies
> 
> EDIT: its SpiralingEntropy now.


	4. Stupid Filler That Contributes Nothing To The Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I Think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: amirite lads or amirite lads?
> 
> His Demons:...yes but no.

After the brother finally stopped messing around, they went off to their separate posts and began their shifts.

Which led to Sans feeling bored and pondering.

He had gotten so bored, that when Sans popped the top of his frozen condiments, he began playing a lonely game of miniature ice hockey.

But eventually even that got boring, and got up wandered away from his post towards the ruins door. 

He slid down against the large stone purple door.

He yawned, considering telling some jokes until remembering Toriel was not there yet. So he let his skull fall back against th door with a dull thunk.

He mind wandered to the strange wake up call he had that morning.

He could barely remember it.

But among all of the staticky white he saw when he tried to recall his dream, one thing stood out like a sore thumb.

He cut down his own brother.

Just thinking about it, sent a violent shudder down his spine.

One, everytime he had a nightmare they were about real timelines that happened.

And two, if it was in his dream, there was a high chance it was going to or already happened. And he didn't remember dusting his own brother. I mean, for goodness sake, who wouldn't remember dusting their loved ones?

But then again, the timelines have been acting...weird lately. Like as if there was a gap, or he forgot something...

Just thinking about it made his head hurt.

But cutting his brother down wasn't the only vivid detail he remembered. He also been in battle with Undyne. His memory cut out trying to remember what happened. But judging by the goopy dust that was left with silver armor...

He scared himself thinking about it.

But all of it was just a dream right? It couldn't have been real, Sans told himself.

It couldn't have been right?

It wasn't him. That wasn't his hand slashing at his friends with a knife.

It wasn't.

That wasn't him who killed Alphys.

It wasnt.

It couldn't have been him who outright murdered his pun-pal in cold blood.

It wasn't.

He didn't...he didn't...murder his brother...

RIGHT?

It was him and he knew it.

"I-it wasn't you sans, you know that sans...yeah, you would never hurt your brother at all..." Sans reassured himself with shaky breaths.

"y-yeah. i-it wasn't true. it was just a dream. A dream! Hehehehehe!" Sans gave a nervous slightly unhinged chuckle between his rapid breathing.

Sans' eyelights snuffed out, instead revealing in his left eye a light that was ice blue and dirty yellow that met in the middle creating a menacing green.

Sans pulled his knees closer to his chest, and dug his phalanges into his skull, as if pulling out hair he didn't have.

You hurt him, and you know it.

A voice that sounded like his but not quite whispered bad thoughts in his ear, full of malicious intent.

"no-no, it was just a d-dream, i didn't hurt him.." He whispered, trying to convince himself.

Oh yeah? Who said it won't actually happen? Then you know It'll be your fault.

"I would never hurt Papyrus!" He said with a growl.

Wow. You lie to everyone. Even yourself.

The voice said, venom oozing from his words.

It seemed to hit a nerve, as Sans' eye only brightened in intensity and he clutched harder at his skull, hard enough to leave a mark.

Sans slowly rocked, in an attempt to stop the oncoming panic attack.

"i-i-i...." Sans stammered out.

"SANS?" Sans was fortunately interrupted, and snapped out of his downward spiral, due to Papyrus calling him from up the trail.

Sans got up, using the door as support, and stuck his shaking hands into his jacket pocket, and attempting to steady his legs that felt like jello at the moment.

"i'm fine, i'm fine, im fine..." He whispered to himself like a mantra, before making his way over to Papyrus.

He barely made it to his brother, stumbling twice on his weak legs.

He was met with Papyrus and leaned on his post in a more relaxed stance.

"sup paps? other than the ceiling of course." Papyrus rolled his eyes at the joke and looked at his brother sternly.

"BROTHER, HAVE YOU CLEANED THE SNOW OFF YOUR PUZZLES?"

Sans shrugged.

Papyrus huffed.

"SANS! YOU KNOW THE PUZZLES NEED DAILY MAINTENANCE TO WITHSTAND AGAINST THE EFFECTS OF WEATHER AND BE IN WORKING CONDITION!" Papyrus scolded.

"aww c'mon paps," Sans grinned. "it barely snowed last night. the puzzles are fine." 

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? TOU DIDN'T CHECK ON THEM! AND WHAT IF A HUMAN HAD CAME THROUGH AND THE PUZZLES WERE NOT IN WORKING ORDER THANKS TO SOMEONE'S LACK OF ATTENTION? THEN WE'D REALLY BE IN TROUBLE. AND I DON'T WANT THAT ON MY RECORD WHEN I JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus said, exasperatedly.

"that won't happen with the coolest dude ever in the world around." Sans said nonchalantly.

"WELL OF COURSE! BUT MY POINT STILL STANDS!" Papyrus said with pride.

"okay, okay." Sans sighed in defeat.

"NOW I MUST RETURN BACK TO MY POST. DO NOT FALL ASLEEP AT YOUR POST!" Papyrus said, turning on his heels.

"m'kay."

But Papyrus turned back around with a strange look on his face. Sans noticed and gave him a questioning look.

"Hmm paps?"

"UMM...CAN YOU FIX YOUR EYELIGHTS PLEASE?" Papyrus said, wringing his fingers together.

Sans gave him a look of confusion.

"what ya mean?"

"CAN...YOU KNOW...PUT THE OTHER ONE BACK? YOU ONLY HAVE THE ONE IN YOUR RIGHT ON. IT MAY BE A LITTLE CREEPY.." Papyrus added.

Sans was a little worried. Usually Sans felt the absence of energy if his eyelights were out. But it was probably nothing. He just forgot.

Sans popped his eyelight back into his socket, with a flash of light.

"better?" Sans asked.

Papyrus nodded.

"YES, YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO SCARE ANY BYPASSERS."

Sans chuckled.

"so your sure you weren't scared of it?" Sans asked teasingly.

"O-OF COURSE NOT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULDN'T FALTER JUST BECAUSE OF AN SIMPLE EYE TRICK!" Papyrus stated, arms crossing.

"yeah righttttt." Sans said sarcastically.

"IM NOT!" Papyrus said, as an peachy orange flooded his cheeks.

"ok." Sans said, whilst hopping back up onto his stool.

"HMPF!" Papyrus finally left, with one final glare towards Sans.

Sans rolled his eyes before letting his facade drop.

He really had to get his nerves under control.

______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad version has picturesssss


	5. Nightmares Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheese fixes everything. At least that's what Papyrus thinks.

Sans sighed, and went back to his post. Waiting until his shift was over so he could go to the next.

*Timeskip to when the day is finally over*

Sans walked in and closed the door behind him, collapsing onto the couch.

Not liking the silence in the house, he turned on the TV.

Papyrus wouldn't be back until an hour later, so he had the whole house to himself until then.

He lay there for a while, until he got hungry, so he decided to check the fridge for any ketchup or snacks. There was a sandwich he had made the other day and a bottle of ketchup.

"eh, this'll have to do." He said to himself, as he opened the ketchup bottle and drowned the sandwich in the delicious red substance, and consumed it in three bites, and drinking some more ketchup. Sans burped, and put the ketchup back in the fridge, and going back to couch, to prepare himself for a nap.

*timeskip to when paps is home*

Papyrus walked in and closed the door behind him, shaking off his boots and putting them by the door.

He was about to announce his arrival, when he saw his brother on the couch sleeping. Usually he would've woke him anyway, and scolded him for wasting his time taking naps. But lately, Sans has looked really tired, the bags under his sockets getting darker and larger. Which greatly puzzled Papyrus, because how could someone who slept so much look so tired all the time? But Papyrus dropped the subject, when he saw the time, deciding he needed to start cooking to have dinner prepared in time. So with that line of thought, he dashed of to the kitchen, preparing his usual dish of spaghetti. Maybe he should shake it up a little bit and add some cheese. Yes, that sounds delicious, Papyrus concluded as he began making dinner.

~~~  
Sans woke up in the snow close to the woods. It was windy and and snow was falling at a rapid pace. Seems like he was caught in the middle of a blizzard. Again. Go figure.

He stumbled through the snow, trying to find his house in the snowy tundra, when he stumbled upon two people standing still in front of each other.

Squinting, he identified the taller figure, as none other than Papyrus, because of the scarf billowing out behind him in the strong winds. He still couldn't identify the other, because of all the violently swirling snow. He was going to call Papyrus' name when he heard his brother speak.

"BROTHER, IT'S OKAY. YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS PATH! NOW THAT I KNOW, I CAN HELP!"

Wait what? He knew Papyrus was taking about him-simply because Papyrus only had one brother-but he was looking at the figure in front of him. He was right here. What was he talking about-

Sans' thought were cut off when the other person stepped forward, revealing themselves to be...him?

What the hell is going on?

"ARE YOU STEPPING FOWARD FOR A HUG, BROTHER?"

Sans shuddered at how familiar the scene was. And if it went the way he thought it was...

"Papyrus no!" Sans shouted. With no avail, Sans tried to rush foward before it happened, only to discover he couldn't move, as his own body rebelled against him and he locked up entirely.

The other him put his hands around Papyrus for a moment. Before saying something along the lines of, 'im sorry' before impaling Papyrus with multiple bones, one straight through his soul.

Sans, finally able to move-even though it was too late-rushed over to Papyrus' dust, and fell to his knees.

"...why?" He said to himself, not expecting a reply from anyone.

But got one anyway when out of nowhere, the other him threw him roughly against a tree, and put a knife against his neck before speaking in a voice deeper than his own despite being the same -at least he thinks- person.

"You made your choice when you said yes, you sicko."

Sans trembled.

"w-what? I didn't make a-any choice."

"Yes you did. You chose to kill all your friends and your brother, when you shook their hand. Wait no, you chose that when you sat and watched your brother die, knowing what was going to happen, and letting the rest of them die when you could've done something. Only doing something until it was too late."

Black began to ooze from the other him's empty eyesockets.

"No I didn't..."

The other him laughed.

"So,you didn't let your own brother die? You might as well have killed him yourself. Oh wait, you did. Twice! Hahaha!"

"S-shut up!"

"What, don't like what your hearing, coward?"

"shut the fuck up!"

"Language! Paps wouldn't approve. Oh wait, you don't care, 'cause you killed him. And why? Because you were bored. Your a selfish, hypocritical, coward."

"S H U T. U P!" He yelled firing a bone at the other him.

~~~

"SHUT UP!" Sans yelled firing a sharpened bone at Papyrus, who was just trying to calm his brother down.

-280

Papyrus gasped in pain, he checked his HP to discover he only had 400 left...what kind of intent did his brother have for whoever's he was seeing? Luckily, he had an above average amount of Hp and magic. But anyone else could've died from a hit like that.

His brother seemed to have snapped out of whatever fit he had been in, but had a horrified look on his face when he realized what he had done.

"p-p-papyrus?!" Sans dashed over to his brother in a blind panic.

"SANS, CALM DOWN. IT'S ONLY A FRACTURE."

This seemed to only make Sans panic even more.

"f-fr-fracture?!" He squeaked.

"SANS!"

Sans ignored him, as he attempted to heal the fracture in Papyrus' left arm, even though he sucked at it.

Papyrus appreciated that and the cracks had even sealed up a bit. But he knew how hard green was for Sans.

"Sans, Stop. I Know How Much Green Hurts You." Papyrus said quieter than his usual volume, pushing Sans away with his right arm.

"bu-" Sans was cut off when Papyrus used blue on Sans so to make it hard for Sans to move his limbs so he couldn't heal him.

"Sans, Look. I'm Fine! It Only Hurts A Little!" Papyrus said, gently waving his injured arm. It did hurt but he could easily ignore the dull ache.

Sans seemed somewhat pacified by that fact, and let out a sigh of relief. But it only lasted for a moment, until he struck down with grief. And this time, Papyrus knew why.

Papyrus released Sans' soul and pulled him close.

"No, Brother It's Not Your Fault!" Well technically it was but it was an accident.

"paps yes it was."

"But It Was An Accident!" Papyrus said trying to reassure him.

This did nothing so he did the only other thing he knew how to do, and hugged Sans tight.

Sans seemed suprised at first, but soon leaned in and hugged back.

"i'm such a klutz, bro."

"No Your Not." Papyrus said, not leaving room for an argument.

They sat like that in silence for a moment, until Papyrus caught a whiff of the spaghetti on the stove.

"OH, BROTHER, I ALMOST FORGOT THE SPAGHETTI WAS STILL COOKING! LET ME MAKE OUR PLATES" Papyrus said, jumping up and dashing to the kitchen, terrifying poor Sans who was had almost fallen asleep in Papyrus' lap.

*rlly small timeskip*

Papyrus put his and his brother's utinsels down by their plates of food.

"BROTHER? COME EAT!" Papyrus called from the kitchen.

A few seconds later walked into the kitchen, and scrambled up on the seat.

Papyrus slowly ate his spaghetti and observed as Sans picked around with his.

Papyrus was more than concerned about what had happened. He knew he would have to confront the problem, but he never expected to do so, so soon. But...he wasn't one for procrastinating.

Here goes nothing.

He coughed, grabbing Sans' attention. He made sure to lower his voice before he spoke.

"Sans, Do These Nightmares Happen Often?" He questioned, still staring down at his spaghetti.

Sans shrugged.

In Sans-speak, that was something like a yes, which is why Papyrus was quick to jump on the topic.

"Why Didn't You Tell Me?!" He looked up, attempting to make eye-contact with his brother, who was still pushing around his food.

Sans gave another shrug.

"didn't think it mattered."

Papyrus slammed his fork down.

"What Do You Mean 'You Didn't Think It Mattered' ?!?!"

Sans winced.

"let me reword that. i didn't want to bother you with my problems, when i can deal with it myself."

"Well It SURE Didn't Seem Like That, Sans!" Papyrus facepalmed.

"well maybe you should leave me alone and stop prying into my life so I CAN do it myself!" Sans snapped.

A look of guilt and grief came up over Papyrus' face.

Sans winced.

"wait, I didn't mean it like that-"

"NO, IT'S FINE!" Papyrus said, resuming in consuming his spaghetti.

Shit.

"paps, I'm sorry."

"IT'S FINE, BROTHER!"

"paps, no it's not!" Sans said grabbing his brother's attention once more.

"you shouldn't have to feel bad for just trying to help your sorry excuse of a brother!"

"SANS-"

"no. just no."

"BUT SANS-"

Sans hopped out of his seat and walked over to Papyrus, and cast blue on his soul, and hoisted his brother over his shoulder with little struggle.

"SANS!-"

"nope."

"I HAVE TO WASH THE DI-"

"do it in the morning."

"WHAT ABOUT THE SPAG-"

"i'll do it."

They went back and forth, as Sans carried his brother to his room.

"SANS YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"jus' did." Sans responded as he tucked Papyrus under the blankets and reached for Hide and Seek with Fluffy Bunny.

Papyrus huffed, coming to terms that he was losing this argument.

"on a big green hill lived fluffy bunny and his family.  
his sister Cottontail, his brother Max, and his mom." Sans began to read.

*TIMMMMMEEEEEESKIP*

"so Fluffy Bunny learned that it's okay to be scared, sometimes. and they all lived happily ever after in zootopia village. the end." Sans finished, closing the book to see that Papyrus had already fallen asleep.

Sans sighed, gently stroking Papyrus' diamond patterned blankets on his bed.

His brother was a gift from the stars, and he was ungrateful enough to snap at him when he was just trying to help out his sorry excuse of a brother?

What kind of brother was he?

The kind that would let him die.

Sans shuddered at how right the voice was.

What was wrong with him?

Everything, obviously.

He was so sick.

Of course you are, you dirty brother killer.

Bad brother.

He just wanted to help.

But you killed him anyway. They all wanted to help, but you killed them anyway.

Is it hot in here?

Bad person.

God, he swore there was more space in this room a minute ago.

Liar.

Man he must really be losing his mind. He could've swore...

Coward.

Man, is their thermostat broken?

Hypocrite.

Maybe he should get that checked out.

Murderer.

WOW, it is hot in here maybe he should go turn the heat down.

When Sans got up to go check the thermostat, he jumped as a hand grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back towards the bed.

Sans turned around to see Papyrus with a tired but pleading look on his face.

"paps, you're-"

Papyrus obviously didn't care for what he had to say as he yanked him into bed.

"okay, okay! jeez."

Sans tucked himself into Papyrus' side, fitting snuggly.

"there. happy?"

Papyrus gave a 'nyeh' of approval and started softly snoring again. Sans chuckled.

"i love you."

As if sensing what he said, Papyrus pulled him closer.

Heh. What a cool dude.

_______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This makes more sense on wattpad but bear with me. I will fix it.


	6. CakePanssss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes...Cakepans....whaaaaaaaaaatttttttt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck foreshadowing

Clang! Bang! Ping!

Sans woke to series of noises that sounded like they could be made with a pot or pan.

Sans looked around, attempting to identify his surroundings in a groggy haze until he remembered that last night he fell asleep in brother's bed.

Sans, knowing his brother was not going to let him sleep in another second, yawned and forced himself up and awake, before walking out to greet his brother.

The sight that met him in the kitchen suprised and puzzled him.

There was a large bowl with a batter like substance in it, and Papyrus had several cookie cutters in a pan, and was spooning the batter in them.

Papyrus, having saw his brother standing at the bottom of the stairs, greeted him.

"Good Morning, Brother!" Papyrus said in a soft tone.

"uh, mornin' to you too." Sans gave a further questioning look at the unusual assortment of items on the counter and stove.

Sans went to go sit on a stool and watch his brother closer.

"sooo, whatcha' makin'?" Sans questioned, fiddling with a stray bone shaped cookie cutter.

"WELL, BROTHER, I HAVE DECIDED TO CREATE SOMETHING CALLED 'PANCAKES'." Papyrus answered, looking back at the pan with a larger bone shaped cookie cutter in it while he spooned in more of the battery gooey substance, he now realized was pancake mix.

"who taught you how to make that?"

"THE METTATON COOKBOOK OF COURSE!" Papyrus said happily.

Sans grimaced at the thought of having to eat more glitter.

"ALTHOUGH, I DIDN'T HAVE THE METTATON COOKIE CUTTERS OR GLITTER. SO WE'LL JUST HAVE TO STICK WITH NON-GLITTERY BONE AND HEART SHAPED PANCAKES." Papyrus sighed.

Sans almost let out a sigh of relief himself.

*timeskip brought to you by that temmie that is somehow allergic to itself?*

"BYE BROTHER! I BETTER NOT CATCH YOU SLACKING OFF!"

"no promises."

Papyrus sighed.

Sans continued walking to his own post in Snowdin, whilst Papyrus went to train with Undyne early.

Papyrus' boots splashed in the faintly glowing puddles in Waterfalls' path. He took note of how many more there were than usual, observant as usual, coming to the conclusion that it had rained as of recent.

Papyrus hummed his theme, until he made it to Undyne's angry fish shaped house.

He stopped and knocked with as much enthusiasm as you could muster into a knock.

Undyne, sensing it was him, slammed the door open and greeted him with a tackle-hug.

"What's up, punk?" Undyne greeted with an enthusiasm rivaling Papyrus'.

"THE CEILING!" 

OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

(Um. Take 2!)

"NOTHING MUCH, WHATS UP WITH YOU?!"

(Dangit it's still a meme. TAKE 3!)

"OH, THE USUAL. HOW ARE YOU?"

"Ha! I'm great, ya goober! Now hurry up and get inside!"

*baby time skp*

"KILL THE TOMATOES, PAPYRUS! KILL THEM WITH YOUR FURY!"

"NYEH!!!!" Papyrus yelled, feigning rage, as he smashed the the plump tomato to red juice.

"PERFECT! Now it's time for the noodles!" Undyne said with a shark like grin.

"YAY!" Papyrus yelled in excitement.

Undyne tore open several different types of pasta and yeeted them in to the pot of water, before turning to Papyrus.

"Turn the heat up, punk!"

"OKAY!" Papyrus said, twisting the dial further right.

"Higher!"

He twisted it more.

"Higher!!"

"UNDYNE ARE YOU SURE?" Papyrus glanced towards the flames licking all sides of the poor pot.

"Just do it, Papyrus!" Undyne said eagerly.

"OKAYYY!" Papyrus twisted it very fast and far.

"Wait, that might be too hig-"

Before those words even finished leaving her mouth, the kitchen erupted in flames.

"AEEEEEEH!" Papyrus shrieked, as he looked around fearfully in what appeared to be the fiery depths of hell.

"Uh, we should probably get out of here!" Undyne said smartly, as she hoisted Papyrus over her shoulder and dashed out of the crumbling and burning house.

When Undyne dropped Papyrus down, they turned around to see the damage.

The house was completely engulfed by flames.

They both sat in silence for a moment, just watching the house blacken as the flames continued their wild exploration of the destroyed building.

"OOPS." Papyrus said finally breaking the silence.

"Oops indeed." Undyne agreed.

"UNDYNE, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?"

"Uhh...I'll get someone to put this fire out."

"BUT WHERE WILL YOU STAY?"

"Uhhhh...I'll figure it out..."

Undyne sat there pondering, until Papyrus came up with an idea himself

"OH, UNDYNE, YOU CAN STAY WITH ME AND SANS!"

Undyne snapped her head over to him in suprise.

"Wait, seriously?"

"OF COURSE! IT WILL BE LIKE A UNUSUALLY LONG SLEEPOVER!"

Undyne's eye glittered.

"HECK YEAH!" Undyne said, as she grabbed him in for a noogie.

"NOOOO! DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"

"Fuhuhuhu!" Undyne laughed at his struggles to escape her iron grip.

~○●○~

Sans' soul gave another strange twinge, and he restrained a wince.

It had been doing that all morning and it was worrying .

He checked himself, but didn't see anything wrong.

They started out few and far apart, but now it seemed to happen every 2 minutes.

Maybe he should check his soul again.

But not here.

He thought, taking note of the patrons playing poker at the table by the door.

"put it on my tab, grillbz." Sans said hopping up from his seat and going out the door.

As soon as he was out of sight, he made sure no one was watching and teleported to his room.

He didn't bother locking the door since he knew Papyrus wouldn't be home for a while.

Sans steadied his breathing, and brought out his soul.

It still looked the same as usual. Cracks littering the edges, small and grey and glowing dimly. Basically as small and pathetic as it is usually was.

He was about to command it back into his chest when he noticed something.

He looked again to make sure he wasn't crazy.

Nope.

His soul had a faint reddish-pinkish glow emitting from it.

Hm. Weird.

He didn't think much of it.

Looking in hindsight, he probably should have.

_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, when I wrote this I must've been feeling memey


	7. Cheating On Ketchup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have forgotten I have a archiveofourown account.

After Undyne and Papyrus got the fire put out, they scrounged through the ruined, barely standing house for salvageables.

Undyne found a navy blue backpack that only had a few scorch marks.

She opened it, and it turned out to be from that time she had to cancel a anime night over she and Alphys were going to have.

It had 3 changes of clothes, an extra toothbrush, a blanket, and an anime.

Ha! Jackpot!

She stood up, and tossed the bag over her shoulder.

She'll need to buy more clothes, but for now this would be fine.

She had already found her armor. It was fine, due to the fact it was fire proof.

Now that she had all the stuff she could find that was intact, it was time to go back to the skelebros and make a call to the king about the damage.

"Hey Papyrus! That's it!" She called after walking outside.

Said skeleton came out of the house with the sword she and Alphys had made.

Her eye sparkled.

"UNDYNE, YOUR SWORD SURVIVED THE FIRE!" He exclaimed joyfully.

"Hell yeah it did!" She said running up to cradle it in her arms.

It was long and thick bladed, with a golden handle bejeweled with pinkish rubies and bright green sapphires. It was just like the one from the anime, and it seemed the fire hadn't damaged it at all.

After salvaging all they could, they made their way back to Snowdin.

*I'll miss you, mr. Fridge..oh yea TIMESKIP*

After making it to the entrance of Snowdin, he and Undyne started speeding through. It was cold there and Undyne was a fish monster that thrives off of wet and warm (God, why does that sound so sexual-) climates.

So they hurried to the house before she could actually begin suffer from the effects of the cold climate. He'd make sure to get her a coat.

As they got in the house and discarded the things they were holding, and Papyrus headed to the kitchen, and Undyne dropped to the couch and hugged the blanket to herself tightly to regain lost body heat.

After finally warming up, she went to the kitchen to see what the goober was up too.

She walked in on him taking out pots and cooking supplies.

"Making dinner already?" She asked jokingly.

"YEP! WANT TO HELP?"

Undyne chuckled.

"I don't know. I might burn down your house too." She responded with a sheepish grin.

"NYEH HEHEH! DON'T WORRY. IT WON'T. SANS DID SOMETHING TO THE STOVE THAT MADE SURE IT WOULDN'T EXPLODE OR ANYTHING." He said encouragingly.

"Oh! Let's get cooking then!"

"NYES!"

"Where is that punk anyway? Haven't seen 'im in a while."

Papyrus put a finger to his chin.

"UHM...HE SHOULD BE HERE ALREADY SINCE HE'S USUALLY HERE BEFORE WE FINISH. BUT WE CAME BACK EARLY..." Papyrus thought for a moment.

"I'LL JUST CALL HIM. BE RIGHT BACK." Papyrus went back to the livingroom where he left his phone on the couch.

He speed dialed Sans and it picked up in 2 rings.

"..sup paps?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"right here."

"RIGHT WHERE?"

He heard Sans' voice on the phone and near him when he said "down here."

Papyrus turned around and find Sans sitting on the couch upside down.

"OH." He hung up, slightly annoyed at being japed like that.

"what'd ya need?"

"NOTHING. UNDYNE JUST ASKED WHERE YOU WERE."

"hm. what's sushi doing here anyway?" He asked nonchalantly.

"OH! YES. I DIDN'T TELL YOU." Papyrus looked down sheepishly, twiddling his thumbs.

"tell me what?" Sans questioned, raising a bone-brow.

"WELLLLLLL, ME AND UNDYNE BURNT HER HOUSE DOWN AND I KINDA OFFERED TO LET HER STAY HERE UNTIL IT GOT REBUILT.." He said quickly.

Sans stayed silent for a moment before speaking again.

"cool. just tell her my ketchup stash is off limits." He said winking.

Papyrus crossed his arms and huffed.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO EATS IT LIKE THAT, WEIRDO."

"ouch."

"ANYWAY! I MUST NOT LEAVE MY SPAGHETTI WAITING!" He said striking a pose and running back to the kitchen.

~○p●o○v~

Papyrus and Undyne took it easy this time and opted to just put the tomatoes in a blender and chop the rest of the vegetables. But that didn't stop them from playing around.

"Bet you can't flick that onion into the pot from here." Undyne challenged.

Papyrus gave her an incredulous look.

"EXCUSE ME? I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! OF COURSE I CAN DO THAT!" (Had to restrain myself to not say "I can do anything" here)

"Then do it." She said with a mischievous smirk.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTTED!"

The two messed around in the kitchen while Sans slept on the couch.

~~~  
He opened his eyes to see a blurred gold everywhere.

He recognized it as the judgment hall.

His vision eventually sharpened enough that he could see a silhouette.

He tensed up, fearing it was that kid. But his tense expression quickly morphed into a puzzled one.

It wasn't Frisk. That wasn't even a human.

They were a monster.

They were tall and had turquoise scales where there wasn't black fur. They had a whip like tail and they had orange glowing eyes like a cat's.

Everything about this guys radiated 'danger'. He would  
would've known he was dangerous even if he couldn't see this guy's L.O.Ve.

Sans made a noise akin to clearing his throat.

"heya. what brings you here, pal?"

He stayed quiet until in a low raspy voice, he said,

"Let me through to the king."

Sans gave a thorough look at his L.O.Ve.

It was 12.

"eheh. sorry pal. you have to schedule a chat with the king. he's a busy guy, y'know. can't just barge in."

The guy growled.

"Let. Me. In. This is your last chance." He said, baring sharp canines that dripped with green acidic saliva.

"did you just threaten me? sorry, but the answer's still 'no'."

As soon as he said that, they were thrown into a fight screen.

His opponent didn't hesitate and let green drops rain down.

Good thing Sans was already on edge or this attack would have definitely got him.

After his opponent's turn was over, he made the guy platform for his life over a sea of bones.

He fell in a few times, but was quick to jump back on the moving platform when he discovered karmic Retribution still ticked away at his health after the attack.

Since this guy had so much L.O.Ve. already he didn't have to resort to the tiring method of spamming them with several bones that looked like one bone. It would've have been a too big drain on his magic at the moment.

It looked like Sans was going to win easily until the cat-lizard hybrid's eyes glowed a brighter orange.

Sans was confused at first, but...it was like he being compelled to look at it's eyes.

He looked at them.

Sans was then locked in place by some mysterious magic and was impaled straight through the soul by his opponent's long whip like tail.

He fell to the ground turning to dust.

He woke up in an endless darkness.

Except for the the big blue button that read '🇷 🇪 🇼 🇮 🇳 🇩'.

The dream part of Sans seemed to know exactly what this button was, and his half dusted hand reached out to press it.

His hand melted before reforming and a bright white light consumed his vision.

And before he knew it, he was back in the judgment hall, facing off against this mysterious foe once again.

This time, Sans had no control and merely watched as he dodged attacks skillfully.

When they got back to the part where his opponent's eyes glowed, a gaster blaster was summoned and the fight was ended before the monster could do whatever strange mind trick that led to his death last time.

The monster was still alive, of course-he would have to go through trial. (Though Sans knew this guy was getting a lifetime of jail at best.)

Sans walked over to the monster that had a fraction of their HP left and seemed to be cowering in fear the closer he got.

"H-h-how?! Th-that's not possible!" They spoke in obvious fear.

"what's not possible, pal?"

"..y-you...h-how d-did you r-resist-that's not possible! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! YOU'RE NOT POSSIBLE!" They screamed, as the guards finally came by to haul the guy out of the hall.

Sans just smirked and called back,

"anything's possible down here, pal."

Sans walked behind a pillar and teleported. 

~~

But before he could see where he went, the dream was over.

Sans woke to the strong smell of spaghetti and his brother calling his name.

Sans rubbed at his sockets.

When he looked back up again Undyne was practically 3 inches away from his skull and Sans fell off the side of couch in a panic.

After recovering from his mini-soul attack, he peeked over the arm of the couch and gave Undyne a dirty look.

"what the heck man?" He said irritably.

"Fuhhahahahaha! Gotcha, nerd! Anyway the spaghet's ready." She said wiping a tear of laughter from her eye.

"ok. give me a sec. bae doesn't want me to leave yet." Sans said jokingly whilst laying on the floor.

"Doesn't that mean you're cheating on your bed?" Undyne said playing along.

Sans brought a finger to his mouth.

"shhhhh! couch is right there!" He whisper-yelled.

"Whatever, nerd." Undyne said walking back to the kitchen.

Sans playfully blew the floor a kiss goodbye and got up and headed to the kitchen for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton and Sardonyx would get along well.


	8. "knock knock." ... "dustin." ... "dustin the wind."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But nobody came.
> 
> Why?
> 
> "because i"-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you can't find the references. Nah you prolly can. Its pretty easy.

Dinner was eaten with idle chatter between Papyrus and Undyne and the occasional pun from Sans.

After dinner was finished, Sans went to go take a shower at Papyrus' insistence.

Sans threw on a loose fitting white t-shirt with blue sleeves and some baggy sweat pants that fell to the top of his feet.

When he came out of the bathroom, he was met with an interesting sight.

Looking down over the balcony, he saw nearly every pillow and blanket in the house built into an impressive fort that had a great view of the T.V.

Sans walked downstairs and peeked into the kitchen to find Papyrus and Undyne pouring bags of cooked popcorn into a large bowl.

He walked into the kitchen fully and gave them a questioning look. Papyrus seemed to understand the silent question and responded accordingly.

"WE'RE WATCHING A MOVIE IN THE FORT, SANS. CARE TO JOIN US?" There was silent plea beneath his words and Sans knew there was no way he would get away from this one.

"..sure pap." He said with a grin.

"NYES!" Papyrus yelled in excitement.

"MOVIEEEE NIGHTTTTT! WOO WOO!" Undyne exclaimed excitedly in a deep voice.

Papyrus grabbed the popcorn and sprinkled it with seasoning while Undyne went to pick out the movie.

Sans and Papyrus departed from the kitchen and Papyrus passed the popcorn to Undyne who was already in the fort and crawled in himself. Sans crawled in last and somehow ended up sandwiched between the other two.

The movie started out with a kid making his little brother a boat and letting him play with it outside in the rain.

Undyne mentioned how similar they were to Sans and Papyrus.

The movie was going fine until the strange make up covered human in the sewer drain tore of the yellow raincoat kid's arm.

All of them jumped and Sans stuck his hands up in an attempt to block Papyrus' view from the gory scene playing out on the screen.

When it was finally over, Sans gave Undyne a look that read 'what the hell? you didn't tell me this was a horror!'

Undyne shrugged but her grin betrayed her.

Halfway through the movie Sans had ended up in Papyrus' lap, and everytime there was a jumpscare, Sans practically had the life squeezed out of him.

The movie ended with the child protagonists beating the clown with a bat and the clown saying it would come back.

They were all on edge after the movie so they ended up watching another more happy one about some trolls that were happy all the time.

The movie wasn't really up to par with Sans' taste, so he fell asleep in Papyrus arms in the first half.

~pov~

Thank stars the second movie made him forget about the first.

Papyrus wasn't sure if would've been able to fall asleep otherwise.

The movie ended with the sad trolls becoming happy and living in harmony with the happy trolls.

The cook and the troll named branch were banished, but if the sad trolls were redeemed, he thought they could too.

The movie was finished and Sans had fallen asleep 20 minutes in and Undyne 45.

Papyrus thought about cleaning up, but he didn't want to wake Sans and..yawn..he was tired too so he might as well go to sleep as well.

Those were Papyrus' last thoughts before dropping off into sleep.

~~~

Sans woke up in his room, which was confusing because he swore he had fallen asleep downstairs with Papyrus and Undyne.

Had there been a reset?

Sans didn't know, because usually he could feel if there had been, but there was nothing but confusion.

Sans left his room, and shuddered at how quiet it was.

"papyrus?" His voice sounded wrong in the silence. 

"In The Kitchen, Sans." Sans felt a cold feeling snake up his spine at his brother's cold callouse tone.

He sounded dead.

Sans walked into the kitchen to find Papyrus sitting at the table with a plate of spaghetti staring where Sans would normally be seated.

Though it felt wrong, Sans silently took his seat.

Papyrus was still staring, but now it was at him.

Sans picked up his fork and began eating the spaghetti. There was a grainy seasoning, but he paid it no mind. His brother always put strange things into his spaghetti.

Sans noticed Papyrus was still staring at him with that coldhearted expression on his face.

"...hey bro-"

"Why?" Papyrus cut him off.

"wh-what?"

"You Know What I'm Talking About, Sans."

Sans gave a nervous chuckle.

"no honestly. i have no idea."

Papyrus' stone cold expression broke out into a manic grin.

"Oh Sans! Always Forgetting Things! You Forgot To Pick Up Your Sock. You Forgot To Put Your Dish In The Sink. Of Course You Would Forget That You Murdered Your Friends!" Papyrus sounded like himself. So cheerful. But Sans knew this was completely wrong.

"...hahaha. good one paps."

Papyrus' face morphed into one of contained fury and resentment.

"what's wrong paps-"

Papyrus stood up from the table and grabbed his arm tightly and suddenly they were outside.

Outside where there was dust so much dust.

Sans let out a choked noise at the sight.

"p-papyrus...wh-who did this?" He asked shakily. Deep down he already knew the answer.

Papyrus turned toward him with a fake look of fondness.

"Why, You Of Course!" He said in sickeningly sweet and fake voice.

"wh-what?" He said with a voice barely above a whisper.

"You did this, Sans. You K  
I  
L  
L  
E  
D. U  
S."

That wasn't even his brother's voice anymore. He also knew 100% this wasn't his brother when the fake Papyrus' eyes started dripping with inky black stuff, and then grabbed him by the neck and roughly pinned him against the side of a tree that seemed to have dust falling of of it the more it was shaken. When some of it got in his mouth he gagged and coughed. Strangely it had the same grainy and gritty texture of what was in...Papyrus'...spaghetti...

Sand retched when he realized that was dust in Papyrus' spaghetti and he ate it.

Sans suddenly felt a small weight in his left hand.

He looked down to see a knife.

He tried to drop it, but it seemed his hand had gained a mind of it's own and lashed out, slicing The Fake Papyrus' head clean off.

He exploded into dust that covered ever inch of his bones.

He felt it coating him and rubbing against his joints when he moved.

Sans wanted to scream, but he didn't, fearing he would inhale more dust because of how much was swirling in the air.

It didn't even look like he was in Snowdin anymore. All he saw was white.

~pov~

Papyrus first stirred when he felt someone shift by his legs.  
But he thought nothing of it and went back to the realm of dreams.

But he cracked open his eyes slightly when he later heard Undyne call his name.

"Wake up, Papyrus! I need you to help me with your brother I don't know what to do!"

At that Papyrus was wide awake. He gasped at the sight that met him when he sat up.

Undyne was holding Sans' wrists while he tried to thrash away in a panic. Looking harder, he saw Sans' right arm coated in dust and red from what appeared to be Sans scratching it raw.

Papyrus jumped up from his spot on the floor by the couch and crawled over to Sans as quick as he could.

The first thing he did was check him.

Sans

0.69/1 (*tounge click* n o i c e)

1 Hp

1 Defense

Is currently being given a bad time by his mind.

Papyrus eyes lingered on Sans' Hp before he decided to take action.

Papyrus grabbed Sans' wrist and called his name several times.

It didn't have much of an effect, because Sans still stared through him with those empty sockets like he wasn't seeing Papyrus.

He could make out some words and phrases in Sans' incoherent mumbling.

Things like 'please come back', 'no', and 'I'm sorry'.

Papyrus then decided to just tightly hug him and rub his back until he calmed down. At first it seemed to be doing nothing, but Sans' frantic breathing gradually slowed down and got deeper and his panicked thrashing stopped leaving Sans trembling instead.

They sat their for a while. Just him and Sans, since Undyne had gone to the kitchen to make tea.

"...papyrus?" Sans spoke tiredly and confused.

"I'm Right Here, Sans."

"..can you stop squeezing my ribs so tight?"

Papyrus' face turned completely orange.

"O-Of Course Brother!" He loosened his grip on Sans.

"thanks." He groaned and went limp against Papyrus.

They sat there like that for a few more minutes, until Papyrus once again eyed the dusty scratch marks that leaked the red stuff on Sans' arm. He shouldn't let that get infected.

Papyrus stood up and he felt Sans startle, but he kept walking upstairs until he got to the bathroom. He shifted Sans to one arm to open the door and closed it behind him. Once in the bathroom, he sat a confused Sans on the sink while he bent down to look through the drawers for the first aid kit.

Once he found it, he placed it on the other side of the sink and grabbed a clean cloth and wet it with lukewarm water, he rung it out a little, before looking at Sans, silently asking for consent and Sans nodded before sticking out his right arm.

Other than the occasional flinch or twitch, Sans showed no signs that it hurt.

Once he was done, he left the dusty cloth in the sink and grabbed a disinfectant healing ointment specifically for bone related monsters. He rubbed it gently over the lightly bruising bone after asking for Sans' consent. Papyrus then wrapped the bandage around the length of Sans' arm, making sure it wasn't too tight before telling Sans he was finished and letting him walk back down the stairs while he cleaned up.

Once everything was back in it's original spot, Papyrus walked back down the stairs to find the blankets and pillows all folded neatly beside the couch and Sans wrapped in a blanket with a cup of tea in hands.

"Where's Undyne?"

Sans gestured towards the kitchen.

Papyrus silently thanked him with a pat on the skull and walked into the kitchen where there were two cups of tea and Undyne with her head in her hands.

Papyrus took the seat across from her and took the mug he knew was his.

"Undyne? Are You Okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Pfft. Of course I'M okay, but is your BROTHER okay?" She asked snapping her head up from her hands and looking at him with an expression crossed between concern and amusement.

"What Do You Mean?"

"Listen, pap." she lowered her tone "I woke up by chance and if I didn't I don't know what your brother would have done to himself. He didn't even care that he was practically killing himself! And when I called his name...he...he didn't see 'me' Papyrus...he must have saw something horrifying to have reacted the way he did. And...I've only seen that type of behavior in someone with PTSD." Papyrus gasped and Undyne put her head back in her hands.

"You're Saying...He Could Have Been Through Something Horrible And I Didn't even know?!" Papyrus' voice cracked.

"I'm just saying you need to talk to him." She said simply with worry evident in her voice.

"...Okay." Papyrus said quietly.

What if there was something wrong with his brother and he didn't notice anything at all? He didn't want to be a bad brother...He'd just have to pay more attention to him.   
If something really did happen to Sans he'd open up about it eventually...Right?

____


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "not someone else. no. just a different me. a"-

After a slightly uncomfortable bout of silence the two started talking again, though on lighter topics.

"So I got a question." Undyne started sipping her tea.

"Go Ahead!" Papyrus said encouragingly.

"Who's the older brother?" She asked narrowing her eye.

"You May Find This A Bit Suprising, But Sans Is." Papyrus admitted averting his sockets.

"Ha ha! Alphys owes me a piece! She thought you were the older brother." Undyne said leaning back in the wooden and propping her socked feet up.

"Nyeh! Understandable. I Mean, I Am The Great Handsome Tall One And He Is The Tiny Cute One!" Papyrus said with a hand on his puffed chest and his scarf flowing in an imaginary wind. (Yes, Papyrus wears his scarf to bed sometimes now stfu.)

"But he pays the bills right?"

"Yes?" Papyrus confirmed, confused on where she was going with this.

"And you cook and clean righhhttt?" She asked with a sly smirk.

"Yessssssss?"

"So doesn't that make you the housewife?"

"Oh! Yes! Me And My Brother Are Brotherly Married!" Papyrus said catching on the joke. Well not really a joke since 'Brotherly Married' was the best way to describe their relationship.

"Oh. That's gay!" Undyne snorted.

"Undyne! I Don't Do 'Those' Things With Sans! How Lewd Of You!" Papyrus scolded. "And Don't You Have A Crush On Doctor Alphys?" Papyrus added with an evil smirk.

Undyne's eye widened. "You wouldn't dare." She said squinting at him threateningly.

"Of Course Not! It's Your Job To Confess Your Feelings For Her. But I Will Not Hesitate To Leave The Most Subtle Of Hints! AUDIBLE WINK." Papyrus said winking.

"Phew. Thanks. I thought you were actually gonna expose me like that. I promise I'm gonna tell her someday..." Undyne said as she dreamily looked up at nothing.

"SPEAKING OF EXPOSE! I MUST GO TO THE STORE AND GET YOU A COAT AND A FEW THINGS. YOU DON'T MIND HOUSE SITTING RIGHT? OKAY BYE!" Papyrus said suddenly before jumping out of a window that was strangely, already open.

Man that guy was spunky even at 5 in the morning.

Undyne chuckled before draining the rest of her tea and putting her's and Papyrus' cup in the sink and departing to living room.

She expected to find Sans asleep, but found him still wrapped in a blanket, staring blankly at a wall looking very tired, yet strangely awake.

She grabbed a blanket herself and sat down with the remote flicking through channels like she actually wanted to watch TV and not question the hell out of the person sitting next to her.

After mindlessly clicking through channels she decided she'd have enough and spoke up.

"So. You good or what?"

"im fine." He responded, not taking his eyes off the wall for a second.

"You are? Guess we're all cool then. No biggie 'bout what just happened." Undyne said sarcastically and a bit angrily.

Sans seemed completely unfazed by her tone and responded with a simple "yeah."

Undyne stewed in frustration for a moment before speaking again.

"Sans, you may be able pull that ' I'm fine ' with Papyrus, but that shit's not going with me. I don't know what's going on in that thick skull of yours, but whatever it is, it's not staying 'cus it's causing stuff like-like- like this!" She said gesturing wildly to his bandaged arm.

"chill, momdyne. it's just a scratch." He joked dryly.

Undyne just grew even more fustrated at his lack of seriousness in this situation.

"A scratch that could've killed you! Why was there intent behind that action in the first place? You were still half asleep for all I knew!"

Sans stayed silent. Undyne couldn't help letting some of her anger dissipate into worry.

"Sans...Were...Were you trying to hurt yourself?" She asked, fighting to keep the tremor out her voice.

He stayed silent and she saw his smile twitch.

"Sans. Fucking answer me." She said trying to sound angry instead of worried.

"i...i thought i was someone else." He admitted quietly as he finally averted his eyes from the wall to look at the floor instead.

" 'Thought you were someone else'? " She quoted in confusion. Who would he think he was that he'd immediately try to harm himself in an attempt to harm them?

"uh. yeah." Sans said pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

Undyne made an annoyed poker face.

"Care to elaborate on who?"

"ok. nana." Sans replied simply.

"Nana who?" Undyne asked genuinely confused on who the freak this Nana person was.

"nana yo business." Sans said sassyly.

"REALLY?!" Undyne shrieked with rage. It was way to early for this shit! She was trying to be serious and he obviously wasn't.

"really." Sans said with a smirk.

"No! Sans be serious! And it is my business to know!"

"mmmmm, no it's not."

"Well I don't care if it's my business or not because I can make you spill!" She said clenching her fist and looking at him with a glare.

"and how will you do that?" Sans said with amusement in his tone.

"I'll...I'LL THREATEN YOUR JOB!" She said fiercely.

"which one?" He said smiling.

"ALL FOUR OF THEM!"

"don't you mean five?"

"YE-Wait what?! You have FIVE sentry stations? The fuck is wrong with you?"

"no. but i have a fifth job."

Undyne gasped.

"I KNEW YOU WERE A PROSTITUTE!"

"wait what? ew hell no. don't even like sex, where'd you get that idea from?" Sans whipped to face her with a face of genuine confusion.

"I..uh.." Her face turned completely purple as she averted her eye in embarrassment. "I honestly have no freaking idea. I think Alphys fanfics are doing something to my head..."

"oh. that actually makes sense. has she made another fic of me and Papyrus having sex?" Sans asked casually, like it was the most normal question to ask.

"Uh no? I least I don't think so." Undyne admitted.

"oh okay. im okay with the fanfics where we're just being cute and dating but she has to stop with the smutty ones." Sans said shaking his head as a haunting memory flashed in his head and he shuddered.

"Okay. I'll make sure to tell her that." Undyne said with a smirk.

Then they relapsed into more silence, though there was much less tension in the air this time.

Before Undyne broke it of course.

"So what is your fifth job?" She asked with a curious gleam in her eye.

Sans looked suspiciously around the room for a moment, as if making sure no one was in the house spying on them. Undyne noticing this behavior, asked another question.

"What, you're a spy or something?" She asked half joking half actually wondering if he was.

"kinda." He replied looking back at her with a mysterious crooked grin.

"OH MY GOD, TELL ME ALREADY THEN!" She demanded excitedly.

"i mean, shouldn't you know already? you are the captain of the royal guard." Sans said folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

"I. DON'T. KNOW. Now tell me! The suspense is killing me!" She growled, growing impatient with him.

"fluffy buns actually didn't tell you?" Sans asked sitting up and looking at her once again with confusion in his eyes.

"No?"

Sans let out a low chuckle before turning to the Tv.

"okay. you know you can't tell anybody else right? not even Papyrus. Got it?"

"Got it." She agreed, nodding like an excited child.

"welp. here goes nothing."

There was a pregnant pause before finally,

"im the judge." He said like it was a well known fact. It wasn't though. The only people who were really supposed to know the royal judge's identity was the king, the queen, the captain of the royal guard and maybe the royal scientist. Undyne had always assumed Asgore was the royal judge since he never notified her the position was filled. And the cool thing about the judge was, they could see a person's soul and always had some kind of really cool ability that helped them get the job done. Sometimes it was mind control, sometimes they just had and a shit load of power.

Which warranted Undyne to abruptly stand up, grab Sans, and bolt outside and into the forest with him. All with out saying a word.

When she finally stop running, they were in the middle of a clearing somewhere in the forest behind Sans and Papyrus' house.

When she tried to set his feet in the snow, he refused to cooperate.

"Undyne, i am not putting my feet in the snow! I'm wearing socks!" Sans hissed.

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"im not getting my socks wet." Sans growled.

"Oh my god, I ran all the way out here- IN MY SOCKS- just to hear you complain about getting your's wet?!"

"yes."

"No! I came out here to see you do something cool!" She said, gritting her sharp threateningly at him.

"that's all you had to say." He said mysteriously.

"Wh-" before she could even finish, the world went dark around them and it grew unnaturally cold.

She blinked, and for a split second that felt more like minutes, she opened her eyes to a world that couldn't be a world. A place where the only thing that existed was darkness and extreme cold.

It wasn't even darkness because at least darkness was brighter than this. This was pure absence of light. Dark. Darker. Yet Darker.

And then suddenly she was thrown into reality again and she realized how weightless she was in the strange world and fell flat on her face.

"you okay sushi?" Sans asked, sounding more amused than concerned.

She sat up slowly on her knees, still a bit disoriented.

"What." She started to turn and look at him. "The fuck. Was THAT?!?!?!??" She cried in angry confusion.

"a shortcut." Sans replied as he sat down on the couch like nothing just happened.

"Is that how you get around so quick?" She asked, shakily collecting herself off the floor and collapsing on the couch.

"yeah." Sans replied clicking through more of Mettaton channels.

"How are you not, I don't know, ON THE FLOOR?"

"used to it." He responded, still not paying her much mind.

"What else can you do?" She asked. If she had a tail it would be wagging with excitement.

Sans looked at a watch he didn't have before yawning.

"look fishy, it's getting to be nap time and I shouldn't miss it showing you a bunch of parlor tricks. so how bout we pick this up later and keep the story moving, yeah? yeah."

Before Undyne could say anything he was out like a light. Undyne, knowing there was no way she was waking him now, let out a sigh of defeat before grabbing the remote from his now limp hand and finding a channel that kept half her attention until she too dozed off.  
______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know?:
> 
> I want some freaking icecream.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on wattpad


End file.
